


A Good Influence

by Dreamin



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When Lizzie asks her to check in on an ill friend of the Darcy family, Mary has no idea it'll change her life.
Relationships: Mary Bennet/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



>   
> 
> 
> Yes, I know, another WIP. I will finish them all, I promise. 

“Mary, could you do me a favor?” Lizzie asked.

“Sure, I guess.” Mary Bennet was in the middle of her daily online job search when her older sister called. Frankly, she welcomed the distraction. _It’s not like I’m making any progress._ After getting laid off from her teaching job when the school decided to end the music program due to a lack of funding, she was having no luck finding a new job.

“Will says Leland has the flu. You’ve had your shot, right? Could you check on him? You know how men are when they’re sick – they turn into complete babies.” Leland Arnold, an earl and novelist, was Will Darcy’s godfather.

Mary pulled her phone away from her face just long enough to stare at it in disbelief. “Yes, I’ve had my flu shot but Lizzie, I barely know the man. We met once, at your wedding.” _And that was three years ago._

“Yes, but you’re physically closest to him right now and it’s not like you’re doing anything.”

_Right, I’m just looking for a new job so I can keep a roof over my head, nothing big._ She sighed quietly. “Fine, text me his address.”

“Great! You might want to pick up some cold meds on the way, I doubt he has anything there. I’ll pay you back.”

“Right…”

An hour later, Mary stood in the cold on the front steps of Leland Arnold’s high-end apartment building, two full canvas shopping bags on the stoop beside her while she buzzed his flat. It took three buzzes before she got a response.

“Who the bloody hell are you and what the bloody hell do you want?” a vaguely familiar male voice muttered, followed by several coughs.

She pressed the button. “I’m Mary Bennet, Lizzie’s sister? She asked me to check on you.”

“You can tell Elizabeth I’m fine and that I don’t need a nanny.” He coughed again. “Good day, Miss Bennet.”

_Oh no, you’re not sending me away after what I paid for this stuff._ She was about to buzz him again when one of his neighbors left the building and Mary grabbed the bags and snuck in. One quick lift trip to his floor later, she was standing in front of his door and second-guessing herself.

_Sod it._ She knocked on the door then waited. Nothing happened, so she knocked again.

After a moment, the door was wrenched open and she was eye-level with the bare and sweaty chest of Leland Arnold, a wiry and attractive man of fifty. A quick glance down showed he was wearing nothing but low-slung pajama bottoms. Raising her eyes to his, she saw that they were fever-bright and confused before he scowled.

“I told you I’m fine,” he growled before he coughed again.

“You have the flu,” she said simply then she held up her bags. “I have stuff that can help that. So, are you going to let me in, or do I have to tell Will his godfather is being obstinate?”

Leland raised an eyebrow at her. “Fine.” He stood aside to let her in then closed and locked the door behind her before leading her to the kitchen, coughing the entire time.

Mary emptied the bags on the counter – cold meds, bottles of Gatorade, a bag of cough drops, a digital oral thermometer, painkillers, tissues, lemon juice, honey, and a chocolate bar. “Go lay down.”

He grumbled something before leaving the room. After a little digging, she found a tray and put the box of tissues, a bottle of Gatorade, a handful of cough drops, one dose of the cold meds, and the chocolate bar on it then carried the try in the direction he had gone, following the sound of his coughing.

She found him lying on the couch in the sitting room, one arm thrown over his eyes. He raised his arm enough to look at her after she set the tray on the coffee table.

“You can leave now, Miss Bennet.” Leland coughed. “I’m sure you’ve done enough to satisfy Elizabeth.” He covered his eyes again. “I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself.”

“Is that so?” she asked, crossing her arms. “I have yet to see it. Sit up, take the pills, drink all the Gatorade, and then you can have the chocolate bar.”

He lowered his arm and eyed first her and then the tray. “I didn’t know chocolate was part of the standard treatment for influenza.”

“People who are sick deserve a little treat, but only if they take their pills.”

Leland raised an eyebrow but to her surprise, he sat up then took the pills with the Gatorade, drank the rest of it, then unwrapped the chocolate bar and took a bite. “Satisfied?”

She grinned. “Actually, yes. Follow the dosage directions on the box. If you start to feel worse or don’t feel better in a few days, see your doctor. If you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to what I was doing.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded to himself. “I’ve changed my mind – I insist that you stay, Miss Bennet, and nurse me through this.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re serious?”

Leland chuckled before it turned into a cough, which didn’t help his aching body. “Completely. It’s hard to pamper myself when I’m like this, so I want you to do it for me.” When she started to protest, he added, “I will, of course, pay you.”

That stopped her dead. “How much?”

“Four hundred pounds.”

“A week?”

He coughed again and tried hard not to wince. “A day.”

She stared at him. “My lord-”

He sneezed then reached for a tissue to blow his nose. “It’s what I’d pay a live-in nurse, so why not you?”

“I’m not a licensed nurse, for one.”

“Unless complications set in, I won’t need a medical professional, I just need someone at my beck and call for a few days.” He coughed again. “I seem to recall your sister mentioning you are currently between jobs.”

She blushed, becomingly in his opinion. “Yes, but-”

“Then why are you resisting? I need a temporary carer, you need a temporary job.”

“You hardly know me.”

He waved a hand in dismissal as he coughed. “You’re Elizabeth’s sister, I’m sure you’re just like her.”

She visibly bristled. “Not even close.”

_Touched a nerve there._ “Nevertheless, you seem like a trustworthy young woman. All I’m asking for is a week at the most. You can stay in the guestroom and you’ll have free reign of the flat.” He smiled a bit. “A free stay in a luxury apartment would be enough incentive for most people, let alone the money.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m not so easily bought.”

He rolled his eyes, a gesture he immediately regretted since it worsened his headache. “Call Will, he’ll tell you I’m an exemplary citizen.” Completely worn out, he laid down on the couch, his back to her.

“Fine.” She left the room, presumably to call from the kitchen.

He drifted off to sleep, waking up again when he felt a blanket draped over him.

“Lift your head.”

He did and a pillow from his bed was placed against the arm of the couch. Turning onto his other side, he laid his head on the pillow and looked up to see Mary standing over him. _She really is lovely_ , he thought, and blamed it on the flu.

“I talked to Will.”

Leland closed his eyes. “What did he say?”

“That you’re a gentleman and I’d be foolish to pass this up.” She paused. “I need to go back to my place and pack a couple of bags. I’m also going to order groceries – your pantry is pretty bare.”

“I’m a typical bachelor,” he mumbled, “most of my meals are takeaway.”

“Then pampering is definitely going to include home-cooked meals.”

“Mmm. Go get your things.” He drifted off again.

He woke up to the smell of beef stew filling the room. Getting up, he stumbled into his bedroom down the hall. After using the en suite, he put on his pajama top and dressing gown before following the smell to the kitchen.

Mary was at the stove, stirring a large pot of stew. Before he could say a word, she said, “The thermometer’s on the counter. Take your temperature.”

Leland smirked. “I thought I gave the orders around here.” He picked up the thermometer and placed the tip under his tongue.

“Nope. You hired me to ‘pamper’ you, but what I actually plan on doing is kicking the flu’s arse.” When the thermometer beeped, she turned to him and took the thermometer out of his mouth. “Still elevated.” She took a bottle of Gatorade out of the refrigerator and handed it to him. “Go lay down and drink that. Dinner will be ready soon.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you always this stubborn?”

“I grew up the middle child of five girls. If I didn’t dig in my heels, I’d get swept away into whatever my sisters wanted. What do you think?”

He chuckled but it dissolved into coughing. “I just need to figure out which of us is the irresistible force and which is the immovable object.”

“That’s easy – I’m the force, you’re the object.”

Leland smirked. “I’ll admit you’re attractive, but I’m not sure I’d call you irresistible.” He grinned at her surprised face before carrying the bottle out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Mary carried their dinner to the sitting room on the tray, Leland was already asleep. She set the tray on the coffee table, picked up a bowl of stew and a spoon, then sat down on the nearby overstuffed chair and started to eat, her eyes continually straying to him.

_Okay, I’ll admit it – he’s hot, even when he’s sick as a dog. Not to mention stubborn as hell, but then so am I._

She was halfway done with her stew when Leland woke up again. He winced as he sat up then grabbed the other bowl and spoon and started eating.

“A lukewarm bath might make you feel better,” she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you extending your services to bathing, Miss Bennet?” He certainly didn’t sound opposed to the idea.

“Call me Mary, and no, you’re perfectly capable of bathing yourself.” She certainly wasn’t offended by his suggestion, though she supposed she should be, but the idea of bathing a wet and very naked Leland had a definite appeal. _Ugh… He’s my patient, more or less, not to mention my employer._

“Will you at least draw the bath for me?” He sounded innocent and helpless, things she knew he was anything but.

Mary rolled her eyes. “Fine, but that’s it. Now, eat.”

Leland grinned as he continued eating.

When they were both finished, she took their dishes to the kitchen then he led her to his _en suite_ bathroom. It was easily bigger than her entire flat but she pushed aside her jealousy in favor of filling the long, wide bathtub with water just warm enough to be comfortable.

“There, it’s all yours. Let me know if you need anything.” She tried to walk past him but he caught her hand and kissed it.

“Thank you, Mary,” he murmured, his eyes on hers. “For everything.”

She could feel her face getting warm. _Damn him._ “Don’t mention it,” she muttered then left quickly when he started to untie the sash on his robe.

His bedroom was even larger and she had just made it to the hall when he called her name. Grumbling, she went back to the bathroom only to find him sitting up in the tub and grinning at her.

“There you are. I can’t possibly wash my hair, you’ll have to do it for me.”

Mary crossed her arms in front of her chest, a movement that drew his gaze to her breasts beneath her jumper. “You’re sick, not injured. You’re perfectly capable of washing your own hair, my lord.”

“Call me Leland. What’s the point of having a live-in nurse if I don’t take advantage of every opportunity?”

“I’m not a nurse.”

“Close enough.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You really don’t have even a shred of modesty, do you?”

“Not when there’s a beautiful woman around to do my bidding.”

Mary rolled her eyes. _Who is he trying to kid?_ “Flattery will get you nowhere with me.”

Unfortunately for her, he seemed to know she was attracted to him. “Please, Mary?” he murmured, the full force of his smolder on her.

Groaning quietly in defeat, she grabbed a flannel and tossed it at him. “Cover yourself, I don’t need to see everything just to wash your hair.”

His answering grin was wicked as he tucked the flannel into place. “There, all of my naughty bits are covered.” He leaned back, resting his arms on the sides of the tub and closing his eyes as he relaxed. “I’m waiting.”

Unseen by him, she rolled her eyes again then approached the tub and knelt behind it. For a moment, she wondered what was the best way to wash his hair when she saw a large decorative shell nearby. Scooping up water from the area of his waist, and grateful that he had indeed covered himself, she slowly poured it over his hair, careful to not get any in his eyes.

Once his thick hair was thoroughly wet, she got to work shampooing it and massaging his scalp. That, at least, he appreciated, if his soft moans were anything to go by. They, unfortunately, had an adverse effect on Mary – she was becoming more and more aroused with each passing moment.

_Damn him… This is exactly what he wanted to happen. Now I’m hot and bothered but I can’t even ask him to give me relief since he’s ill. Not that I would even if he wasn’t. Bastard._

She rinsed out his hair, carefully shielding his eyes again, then she was quick to put some distance between her and the tub. To put it bluntly, she was desperate for a shag. _And by the look in Leland’s eye, he knows it. Ugh…_

Leland smirked. “I can handle the rest from here. You’re free the rest of the night, Mary. Have fun.” He winked at her.

Fuming, Mary turned on her heel, his amused chuckle following her out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Leland’s conscience started to bother him the moment the bathroom door closed behind Mary. By the time he had finished his bath and was towel-drying his hair, the guilt he felt over flirting so shamelessly was like a heavy load on his shoulders. He hung up the towel then headed for the guest room he guessed she took. The door was closed and presumably locked but he didn’t bother to knock.

“Mary?”

“I’m not going to dry you off, if that’s what you’re asking.” She sounded more amused than annoyed.

“I want to apologize.” He coughed into his elbow.

After a moment Mary opened the door, dressed for bed in pajamas and a robe even though it was far too early and her long hair was braided over one shoulder. In his opinion, she looked entirely cozy and entirely lovely.

She raised an eyebrow. “You said something about apologizing?”

Leland chuckled. “Yes, my late mother would be mortified at my behavior – she raised a gentleman. I apologize, Mary. You deserve better than to be harassed like that, especially by your employer.”

Mary assessed him for a moment. “I didn’t see it as harassment, just … over-the-top flirting. You’re ill, I know you’re bored and lonely, and I’m just a convenient target.”

“Don’t,” he said gently but firmly. “You’re not ‘just’ anything.” He coughed into his elbow again. “You’re a remarkable woman who deserves better. I’m sorry I made you feel like you were anything less than that.” He coughed several more times, holding onto the door jamb to keep from doubling over.

“Apology accepted, let’s get you to bed.”

“It’s too early,” he protested but she grabbed his upper arm and led him back to his room anyway. He grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. By the time he came back out, she had pulled back the bedclothes and was fluffing the pillows.

Leland chuckled. “That’s not necessary but thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He got into bed and she actually tucked him in. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask for a bedtime story, but one look from her told him to keep his mouth shut.

“Goodnight, Leland. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Of course. Goodnight, Mary. And … thank you.”

“No need.” She brushed away a stray lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes, the look in her own almost fond, then she turned off the light and left the room.

The last thing Leland thought about before he fell asleep was Mary’s eyes.

* * *

He stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, wearing his untied robe over his pajamas, his eyes barely open. Mary looked up from the stove.

“Go back to bed,” she said firmly. “I was going to bring you breakfast and the meds as soon as I was done. Frankly, you look like shit.”

“Matches how I feel,” he muttered. “But I’m sick of that bed.” He sat down at the island then gave her the most charming smile he could conjure at that moment. “Feed me.”

She rolled her eyes and went back to frying eggs. “Whatever you say, boss.” She was still in her pajamas and robe, her braided hair hanging down her back and occasionally swaying with her movements.

Leland found it mesmerizing. “Have you heard from your family? Do they miss you?”

“In order, ‘no’ and ‘probably not.’” She didn’t sound bitter, just very tired.

“You’re not close to any of them?” he asked, surprised.

Mary sighed heavily as she put the eggs and sausages on plates then handed him one. “No, and to answer your next question, I never was. I was always the odd one out – not like the older girls but not like the younger girls either. And as for my parents, they have their favorites and I have never been one of them.”

His heart, such as it was, went out to her. “I’m sorry,” he said gently as he started eating.

She sat down across from him and picked at her food. “Thank you. I know my family loves me, they just prefer to love me in the abstract.”

“Eat,” he insisted. “We can’t have you coming down with something because you’re malnourished. I’ll make coffee.” He got up and went to the state-of-the-art coffee maker.

Mary turned to smirk at him. “You mean you’re actually willing to lift a finger? Color me surprised.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not completely helpless.”

“You certainly acted like it last night,” she said, but she sounded fondly amused instead of irritated, so he considered that a win.

“Eat.” He set about making two cups of coffee and, on a hunch, making hers light and sweet instead of dark and bittersweet like his. By the time he handed the mug to her, she was eating properly.

Mary took a sip and grinned. “You’re good – just the way I like it.”

Leland chuckled. “I imagine I’ll know all your preferences before long.”

A sudden blush came to her cheeks and he knew exactly what she must be thinking. He merely chuckled as he sipped his own coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

The next afternoon, Mary came back to the flat after running an errand and found Leland sprawled on the sitting room sofa, dead to the world. An afghan covered everything from the top of his head to his ankles, leaving his feet bare, and she had to suppress a strong urge to tickle them.

Needing to put some distance between herself and Leland, she went to the kitchen and started the electric kettle. By the time her cup was steeping, Leland was in the doorway, the grey afghan wrapped around him, and he was still shivering.

“I’m freezing,” he said, quite unnecessarily in Mary’s opinion. “Come. Bring your tea.” He turned and left.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her teacup then followed him back to the sitting room.

“Sit,” he insisted. She was about to sit down in the chair when he said, “Not there, the sofa.”

Mary rolled her eyes again before sitting on one end of the sofa. Leland wasted no time sitting very close beside her.

“Remind me to beg your forgiveness later,” he murmured before laying his head on her shoulder.

“Leland,” she said sharply.

One of his hands slipped out from underneath the afghan to wave in dismissal. “I have chills and you, Miss Mary Bennet, are pleasantly warm. You make an excellent hot water bottle.”

“My one aim in life,” she muttered but couldn’t help the fondness in her tone. _He’s like a cat, really – seeking out sources of warmth._

After a few minutes like that, he apparently decided to make himself even more comfortable. Leland laid his head in her lap and sighed in contentment. “Read to me?” he murmured.

Rolling her eyes, Mary grabbed her e-reader from the end table beside her and pulled up one of her favorite books, a Victorian Era-set romance novel that was sweet instead of sensual. As soon as she read the opening line, he interrupted her.

“Not that one.”

She looked down at him. He turned onto his back to look up at her challengingly and she did her best to ignore the intensity of his gaze. “You asked me to read to you, this is the book I chose. What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing, and I should know – I wrote it.”

Mary stared at him. “You write crime novels, and damn good ones.”

“Thank you but I also write romance novels under a pen name.”

“Oh.” She tried to wrap her mind around his little revelation. “I wondered why Kathleen Fenwick avoided the media and her fans.”

He smiled a bit. “She’s the ultimate recluse. Now, if you please, something else, anything else.”

“Shakespeare?” Mary smiled a bit. “Or is he another of your pen names?”

“Hilarious,” he muttered. “Go on, but none of the tragedies – I feel wretched enough as it is.”

“Right.” She brought up _Much Ado About Nothing_ and started to read aloud, pausing only occasionally to sip her tea.

At some point, Mary started to absent-mindedly stroke his hair. Leland didn’t object, he even sighed softly every so often, so she kept doing it. Before she knew it, the play was done and Leland was asleep. One line from the play kept running through her head.

_I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes._

Not wanting to disturb him, she pulled up another book and started reading, feeling truly content for the first time in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end. Thank you, readers, you're the best.

Leland woke up the next morning feeling better than he had in days. Still, the elation he felt in being over the flu was tempered with the knowledge that no flu meant no Mary, and he was entirely, overly fond of her. _Perhaps even more than that. The question is, what do I do about it? I certainly can’t ask her to stay indefinitely, she has a life to get back to._

Still, he wanted to keep her with him a little longer. _And the only way to do that is to still be sick._

Just as he wondered what to do next, there was a knock on the door. “Leland?” Mary asked. “Are you ready for breakfast?”

He grinned in anticipation. “Whenever you are.”

The door opened and Mary walked in with a full English fry up on a tray. Leland eagerly sat up then turned to arrange the pillow behind him before turning back to her.

“You’ve been busy,” he said approvingly as she set the tray down in front of him. “Please, join me.”

Mary smiled a bit as she pulled a fork out of her pocket. “I had a feeling you’d say that.” She sat down on the bed then snagged a sausage link and took a bite. “You sound better.”

_Busted._ He coughed, which sounded fake even to his own ears. “I … er … still feel terrible.”

She smirked. “You know, Leland, for a writer, you’re a terrible liar.”

He felt his face warm but he ignored it and started eating the fried eggs. “I still need looking after.”

“That I don’t doubt.”

* * *

She left him alone after breakfast. Not knowing what else to do, Leland decided to face the issue of wanting Mary to stay head-on. After a shower and dressing in black jeans, a white dress shirt and a grey pullover, he headed for the kitchen, knowing he’d find her there.

Sure enough, she was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the stove, surrounded by what looked to be recipes printed from the internet. Her hair was coming out of its messy bun and she was absently biting the end of a pen, making her look, to him anyway, adorable.

Leland had an overwhelming urge to kiss her but he ignored it. _Later._ He leaned against the counter, smirking down at her. “I hope among all of those recipes is whatever you intend to make for lunch.”

“Someone’s got his appetite back,” Mary said, not looking up from the one she was reading. When she finally looked up at him, her jaw dropped and he would swear her pupils dilated. “You-you’re definitely feeling better if you’re dressed…”

Leland grinned at her. “Much better, thanks to you.”

“I’m sure your immune system did most of the work.” She looked down at the recipes again, her cheeks becomingly pink. “I’ve been looking for the best chicken soup recipe but I guess you don’t need that now.”

“I certainly wouldn’t say no to anything you make.” He sat down in front of her. “In fact, I wouldn’t object to you making whatever you want, or to you staying as long as you want.”

Mary looked up at him and smiled a bit. “You just like having someone at your beck and call.”

“No, I just like you, Mary. Having you here has made me happier than anything or anyone has in a very long time.” When she raised an eyebrow, he added, “And I don’t just mean the flirting, though I admit I’d love more of that too.”

“Leland … I can’t stay here in your beautiful little world and play, I have to get back to the real world. I need to find a job, I can’t lose my flat.”

He gently took her hand. “That’s not necessary. You can work for me, I could use a PA.” He grinned. “And a personal chef.”

Mary grinned mischievously. “Ah, but then you’d be flirting with an employee, not a good look.”

Leland smirked. “I don’t suppose you’d work for me for free? Room and board included?”

She stared at him. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

He grinned. “Would you object if I was?”

Mary smiled happily. “I want to get to know you more before I change my address, but if you were serious about it, I’d like to know the details about the PA position.”

“We can discuss it over lunch.”

* * *

By late afternoon, Mary had a new job, Leland had a new PA, and they left the door open to a boss/employee relationship. She was back in the kitchen making dinner that evening and Leland had turned up the charm (and his flirting) until she laughingly banished him to the island.

“You have to let me work if you expect to eat before midnight,” she said with a smile as she chopped vegetables for the soup.

Leland grinned. “Or, we could forget dinner and go straight to dessert.” When she turned to him wide-eyed and pink-cheeked, he grinned even wider. “I was talking about that tiramisu in the fridge.”

“Sure you were,” she muttered before turning back to her chopping, but he knew she was happy.

As soon as she no longer had a knife in her hand, Leland wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She jumped slightly before turning to face him, her own arms coming up to hold him as she grinned up at him.

“I hope that the next time I’m ill, you’ll be just as accommodating,” she murmured.

Leland chuckled. “I’m not much of a cook, but I will certainly try.”

“That’s all I ask,” she murmured before pulling his head down for a kiss.


End file.
